Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens and particularly relates to an optical imaging lens.
Description of Related Art
Consumer electronics are evolving so fast that the demand for lighter, thinner, and smaller products never stops growing. Therefore, the performance of key components, such as optical lenses, of electronic products needs to be improved constantly so as to meet the consumers' demand. Needless to say, the most important characteristics of an optical lens are the image quality and size. Simply scaling down a lens having good image quality is not enough for designing a miniaturized optical lens that has favorable image quality. The design involves not only material properties but also production-related issues such as assembly yield. In view of the above, the difficulty of manufacturing miniaturized lenses is significantly higher than that of manufacturing traditional lenses. Thus, how to manufacture an optical lens that meets the requirements of consumer electronics and has improved image quality remains a goal pursued by the industries, government, and researchers in this field.